Shadowgate
Shadowgate is a city-state in East Concordia that was established roughly 20 years ago when the Magus migrated to Concordia. It is the smallest of all the states and it is populated predominately by dark magic users. It’s located adjacent to Pacis and it can be reached in a 30 minute walk beyond the county line. Government Like all other city-states in East Concordia, Shadowgate is ruled by a Magister; a supremely powerful sorcerer who is recognized as the most competent expert in whichever magic type they specialize in. Shadowgate’s Magister specializes in dark magic and holds the duty of criminal punishment. Because dark magic users are privy to use their more obscure and dangerous powers for misdeeds, their ruler specializes in monitoring the land and punishing any criminals they catch in the act. The process of choosing this Magister is akin to appointing Lords and Ladies in that the most powerful Magus of the Nocturne House would ideally take up the mantle. Lady Minerva stood to inherit this position, but she had no interest in this duty and would later pass the title to her future husband; Seth. Magister Magister Seth is proficient in many aspects of dark magic but his own specialization is conjuring magical chains and locks. He was taught by his wife to create a surveillance hive-mind with magical ravens. These ravens would be stationed in many areas the region and whenever they would witness misconduct, Seth would be alerted immediately allowing him to teleport to the crime scene. The speedy and effective penance Seth dished out insured the safety of the people and allowed society to flourish almost completely untainted by crime. But 10 years ago, he was exiled by Sofia for reasons unknown. Culture Shadowgate was designed to be the city-state that revolves around dark magic and the buildings are all based on gothic architecture. Dark magic users are known for being eerie and sometimes sinister in nature. Specializations that stem from dark magic are associated with all that is spooky. Several known specializations include necromancy, blood magic, nightmare manifestation, and sentient voodoo puppetry. Surprisingly, there are also a few residents who use different types of magic but give them a darker spin as a result of the environment they’ve grown accustomed too. One example of this is a light magic user who specializes in manipulating lunar light to cast spells. Obscure apothecary methods are also popular. One example is the crafting of dyes as many residents like to color their hair. Current State Shadowgate is currently the poorest city-state in East Concordia due to an economic slowdown that came after the exile of their previous ruler; Seth the Magistrate of Criminal Punishment. Although the financial system was never maintained by him directly and the country could; “run itself” without him, this would result in an increase in crime since there was now a distinct lack of fear for consequences. Sofia would go on to send in her own police force to mend this, but the state is only just now improving.